Estranha Sensação
by Akaane-chaan
Summary: -Sakura, por favor. Eu preciso te sentir." / "-N-não!" / "-Você também está sentindo, não está? Essa corrente elétrica passando pelo seu corpo. Eu sei que está" // •Neji/Saku•


_yoo pessoinhas._

_Estou aqui com mais uma onee-shot, veio a inspiração então saiu isso._

_Apreciem sem moderação :D_

* * *

Sabe aqueles dias que você não quer sair, mas as suas amigas te obrigam, literalmente? Pois hoje é um dia desses... Eu só queria ficar em casa, assistindo um filme e tomando sorvete, mas a porquinha e a pucca chegaram e acabaram com o meu sossego.

_-Qual é Testuda, é sábado à noite. Vamos nos divertir!_ – ela ta mais alegre que o normal...

_-Tenten, o que você deu pra porca beber?_ – ela odeia quando eu insinuo que ela está bêbada.

_-Não olha pra mim, ela já apareceu assim em casa_ – disse a pucca me ajudando...

_-Vamos parar com a seção 'Vamos zoar a Ino' e arrumar a testuda?_ – ela falou apontando pra mim – _Você está horrível, estava chorando?_ – perguntou-me levantando uma sobrancelha.

_-Ino, eu estava assistindo um filme bem triste, sabe..._ – só podia ser loira...

_-Que seja você vai sair com a gente hoje e vai arrasar._ – ela só pode estar brincando.

_-Não quero sair, quero ficar em casa, chorando com filmes tristes e engordando horrores com chocolate, coca cola e sorvete._ – falei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

_-Por quê?_ – ela perguntou com uma voz tão absurda e ofendida, eu acho...

_-Ino, ela não quer encontrar com o..._ – Tenten não terminou a frase.

_-O quê? Você só pode estar brincando!_ – Ino se sentiu mesmo ofendida com isso? Fala sério – _Você vai sair com a gente e mostrar que é uma mulher forte e independente que não precisa de nenhum homem._ – eu não acredito que ela disse isso.

_-Vocês acham __mesmo__ que eu não quero sair porque já faz um mês que eu fiquei com ele, e ele não ligou nem me mandou um SMS? Vocês acham que minha vida gira em torno de um homem?_ – Eu me senti _mesmo_ muito ofendida. – _Vocês são__ tão__ absurdas! Isso não tem nada a ver, Ok?_

_-Prove!_ – provocou a porca

_-Certo, eu __não tenho__ que provar nada a vocês. Mas eu vou sair hoje e nós vamos até Night's_ (N/A: eu sei, ridículo!)

_-Isso!_ – sorriram satisfeitas. Ninguém merece!

* * *

**E não paro de pensar**

**Tanta coincidência de a gente ter se encontrado hoje**

Depois de mais ou menos umas três horas se arrumando, chegamos até a bendita boate. Estava lotada ao que parecia, mas isso não era problema para Yamanaka Ino. Entramos e fomos direto para o bar, na verdade _eu _fui direto para o bar e as garotas me seguiram. Ah qual é? Eu _preciso_ de uma boa dose de Vodka.

Tomei minha bebida e fomos para a pista, já que eu estava aqui, por que não aproveitar? Ficamos dançando as três juntas umas duas músicas, aí o Sasuke chegou e a Ino sumiu... Irônico? Acredite, não é... Então só sobramos a pucca e eu.

_-Vamos para o bar?_ – gritei no ouvido da Tenten e ela só acenou com a cabeça.

Enquanto eu pedia mais uma bebida, vi Tenten olhar para um canto e ver alguém e abrir a boca surpresa rapidamente. Segui o olhar dela e quase tive um ataque. O que ele está fazendo aqui? _Acorda Sakura, a boate é 'pública'. _Droga! Logo hoje que eu passei o dia pensando nele. Já faz quase um mês que nos encontramos, e acho que foi aqui mesmo... É alguma _comemoração_? Coincidência ou ironia? Vai saber...

* * *

**Me olha nos olhos**

**E escuta o que eu sinto**

Enquanto eu o observava do bar, nossos olhares se cruzaram e ele percebeu minha apreensão. _Droga! _Arrastei de novo Tenten para a pista de dança e ficamos dançando juntas, estava me divertindo tanto que _quase_ esqueci que ele estava no mesmo ambiente que eu. E eu podia sentir seus olhares queimando em minhas costas. A pucca estava o observando e me dizia quando ele estava olhando.

_-Sakura, ele está vindo pra cá._ – What?

_-Como é?_ – perguntei apavorada. Eu não queria falar com ele. Ta, eu queria _bem mais _do que uma conversa ou uma dança. Mas não ia admitir nem sob tortura.

* * *

**Rápido demais,**

**Esta noite vou dizer que não.**

**Quero que isso não seja só algo sexual.**

Ele se aproximou e começamos a dançar, não sei quando, mas Tenten sumiu assim como Ino. Eu só tinha olhares para o homem a minha frente. Ele era tão lindo e _quente. _Todas as mulheres que estavam por perto, o comiam como olhar. Ele foi chegando mais perto e colou seu corpo com o meu. _Ah_ _Droga! _Isso está indo muito rápido, eu não quero só sexo com ele... Ele está querendo me levar pra cama, mas hoje sou eu quem decide e eu vou dizer que não.

**E apesar da paixão quero ver se há algo entre**

**Nós dois,**

**Mais além de um beijo e um tchau.**

Eu realmente e infelizmente estou louca por esse cara – isso porque só ficamos uma vez –, mas quero ver se ele só quer brincar. Por que se for isso... Sinto muito, baby... Aqui não!

Estamos com os corpos muito colados um no outro... E ele está se aproximando ainda mais, até que me beija. Ah, como senti falta desses lábios. Que sensação maravilhosa. Não há algo tão bom quanto isso, ou melhor, não que eu tenha provado algo melhor que isso. Meu, ele manda muito bem. Mas eu quero algo mais... Eu quero uma coisa séria, algo mais além de um beijo e um 'eu te ligo amanhã', quando esse 'amanhã' nunca chega...

Afastamos-nos um pouco e ele encostou a testa na minha e ficamos ali parados no meio da pista, olhando um nos olhos dos outros e ofegantes.

**Porque te sinto porque te sinto**

**Sei que vai acontecer.**

**Estranha sensação**

**Poderia ser amor**

Ok, eu sinto que se não sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível, vai acontecer algo que eu definitivamente não quero.

Me separo dele e saio procurando pelo banheiro ou o bar, qualquer lugar, longe _dele_. Assim, talvez possa pensar mais claramente. Ok, Sakura... Como a Ino disse: "_Você vai sair com a gente hoje e vai arrasar." _E é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer...

Cheguei ao banheiro e passei um pouco de água no rosto e retoquei a maquiagem rapidamente. Sai de lá e fui direto para o bar. Bebi mais uma dose de alguma coisa que não me lembro o que era. Voltei pra pista e encontrei com o Naruto, começamos a dançar e como eu já estava alterada pelo álcool, me soltei e arrasei na pista. Nem percebi quando Naruto foi substituído por outro cara, justamente de quem eu estava fugindo.

Ele me abraçou de costas pela minha cintura e dançamos mais umas músicas. Quando estou com ele sinto algo diferente, não há como explicar, é tão bom e arrebatador. É quente e frio... Uma sensação tão estranha. Poderia ser amor.

* * *

**E não paro de dançar**

**Enquanto te vejo entrar no interior do meu mundo.**

**Impossível imaginar que no meio deste bar**

**Vou me encontrar com o amor.**

Mesmo com todas as sensações não paro de dançar e continuo te sentindo dentro de mim. É tão estranho me sentir assim com alguém que mal conheço. Tenten diria que estou apaixonada, mas não acredito em amor a primeira vista, ou dança... Que seja.

_- Está fugindo de mim, Flor? – _perguntou-me ele. Droga. Por que estragar o momento?

_-Por que estaria? – _perguntei simplesmente, como diria Ino, um claro caso de esquiva e devolução de perguntas.

_-Por que se apaixonou e se recusa a aceitar isso. – _Ah, que convencido.

_-Claro. Eu o amo, querido! – _exclamei me virando e enlaçando seu pescoço com meus braços. E ele se aproveitou e me beijou.

Não quero acreditar, mas me apaixonei por esse estranho. E foi nesse bar. Será que existe mesmo essa coisa do destino, ou foi apenas uma coincidência me encontrar o amor aqui?

* * *

**Trate de não me seduzir, essa noite está incrível**

**Vamos devagar**

**Me deixa beijar os seus lábios ficar em seus braços**

**Não diga nada**

Ficamos horas dançando ali na pista. Mas esse cara tem um certo poder de sedução inacreditável. Nunca vi nada parecido. Essa noite fica cada minuto mais incrível.

_-Vem, vamos pra minha casa – _ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

_-Shiiiu! – _sussurro entre seus lábios _– Só vamos curtir. Não diga nada. – _apenas curtir.

**Quero sentir o calor que há entre você e eu.**

**Mas esta noite não, mas esta noite não,**

**Por favor**

Tudo que eu quero essa noite é te beijar e sentir seus braços em volta do meu corpo. Sentir esse calor, esse fogo inexplicável que surgiu entre mim e você. Porque você me conquistou, mas essa noite, não faremos nada mais que curtição.

_-Sakura, por favor. – _ele disse com a voz rouca_ – eu preciso te sentir._

_-N-não. – _eu disse, estava decidida a não sofrer mais.

_-Você também está sentindo, não está? Essa corrente elétrica passando pelo seu corpo. – _continuou com a voz rouca_ – Eu sei que está._

_-Não quero ser mais um brinquedo na sua mão, Neji._

_-O que? Não, Sakura! Você é bem mais que isso. – _ele disse com carinho_ – Deixe-me mostrar o quanto te quero._

_-Essa estranha sensação, poderia ser... ? – _não terminei a frase_._

_-Amor? – _ele continuou por mim_ – Sim. Tenho certeza._

**Porque te sinto porque te sinto**

**Muito dentro da minha pele.**

**Estranha sensação**

**Poderia ser amor.**

Porque te sinto dentro de mim desde que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Sinto que você é quem eu tanto procurei. Essa estranha sensação é mais do que Paixão ou Excitação. Poderia ser amor?

**Poderia ser amor.**

**

* * *

**

**E então, o que acharam?**

**Bom? **_Ruim?_

Elogios e Críticas aceitas. É só clicar num botãozinho que está escrito uma palavrinha mágica que tanto alegra os escritores: **Review**

**Até a próxima, amores. :D  
**


End file.
